


Defining the Relationship

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma get on the same page</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining the Relationship

Emma’s head nestled into Killian’s. Ever since they came back from the Enchanted Forest, they had been enjoying time together. She had dropped most of her walls around him, and just let herself be happy for once in her life, and she didn’t regret it.

Yes, she was scared; he had the power to hurt her just by breaking her heart, and if he did, she didn’t know if she would ever be able to trust anyone again. But he had fought for her time after time, and had always been by her side. She trusted him, and she was glad to have him.

They were sitting together on a bench by the docks. She loved being able to see the ocean, as they spent time together. While everyone knew by now that they were together, she still wanted some time alone with him, without being under the prying eyes of everyone in the town. It was a bit weird when people knew you for one reason or another, and everyone had their own opinions about her and her pirate.

Killian’s arm tightened around her, as she pulled his head in for a kiss. As her lips touched his, she felt the corners of his lips curl into a happy smile.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” he asked her softly, caressing her cheeks when they pulled apart.

 She let out a content sigh as she looked at him, “I don’t know, but I really like this, Killian.”

“I do too,” he said with a smile.

“Does this mean we’re a couple?” Emma asked, somewhat nervously. Ever since they had begun their relationship of sorts, she had been wondering when would be the appropriate time to bring it up.

“A couple of what?” he asked her, sounding confused. She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was genuinely unsure of what she was talking about.

“You know, like we’re dating; boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asked, hoping that he would have heard the terms during his time in Storybrooke.

“I know I’m a boy, even if I would say that I was more of a _man_ ,” Killian said, wiggling his eyebrows, “But why would I just want to be your friend? I’ve quite been enjoying what we’ve been doing this last week, and I do wish to continue.

She smiled at him, “It doesn’t literary mean that we’re friends of opposite sexes. It means that we’re in a committed relationship with each other. We get to keep doing what we’re doing, but we establish that we’re dedicated to each other, care for each other, and eventually even love each other. Courting each other, if you will,” she threw in the last part as something she had heard from a time period movie.

His eyes brightened, “It would be my great honour to date you then, Emma Swan. Will you date me too?”

She giggled at his cheesiness, but placed a kiss on his cheek, “I want to date you too.”

Killian crashed his lips back down on hers, a bit more passionately before, but she wasn’t one to stop him. She enjoyed the feel of knowing she was cherished as he made her feel, and she refused to have it any other way.


End file.
